Kurashikku Kamera Senka
Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー：クラシックカメラ専科, Camera review: A special course in classic cameras) was a Japanese quarterly devoted to classic cameras, published in Tokyo by Asahi Sonorama. Each issue has well over a hundred pages, few of which are used for advertising. The main area of interest was cameras from the 1920s to the 1960s. Although Leica cameras were predictably covered with a degree of attention that seems obsessive (even ludicrous or pathological), the magazine was otherwise fairly democratic, willing to devote entire articles to much less prestigious brands, such as Mycro. Each issue clearly announces its main subject of interest on the front cover, and this cover story accounts for a large percentage of the content. A less conspicuous cover story can also account for many pages: thus for example issue 23 has over sixty pages on vintage lenses and over twenty on Topcon leaf-shutter SLRs. Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka started as a supplement to another periodical, Kamera Rebyū (Camera Review), and so for example issue 8 of the former, published in autumn 1986, describes itself (conspicuously, on the front) as a separate issue (別冊, bessatsu) of, and (inconspicuously, on the back) as issue 45 of Kamera Rebyū.''This parent periodical, which had a tie-up with the US monthly magazine ''Modern Photography, started with an October 1977 issue; from no. 11 (July 1980) it came out once every two months, from no. 31 (October 1983) it became a quarterly, and it ended with no. 33 (April 1984). Source for publishing history: Shashin zasshi no kiseki (写真雑誌の奇跡), catalogue of an exhibition marking the tenth anniversary of the JCII library, Tokyo. Later issues of Kurashikku Kamera Senka do not mention being special issues of something else. It became a quarterly from no. 19 (December 1991). The magazine ceased its publication after issue no.84 (June 2007). Although the periodical has an English subtitle (Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras), its content is entirely in Japanese. Back issues are not only available from the publisher but also routinely stocked by camera stores in Japan: the recent issues have ISBN numbers and they are retailed just like books. No.4: Famous camera families Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.4, March 1984. No ISBN number. Meiki no keifu (名機の系譜, special issue on famous camera families). (Template:KKS004) No.5: Leica-type cameras Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.5, March 1985. No ISBN number. Raika-gata kamera (ライカ型カメラ, special issue on Leica-type cameras). (Template:KKS005) No.6: Secrets of famous cameras Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.6, September 1985. No ISBN number. Meiki no himitsu (名機の秘密, secrets of famous cameras). (Template:KKS006) No.7: Canon / Nikon Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.7, March 1986. No ISBN number. Kokusan kamera tokushū: Canon / Nikon (国産カメラ特集・Canon/Nikon, special issue on Canon and Nikon). (Template:KKS007) No.8: Spring cameras (1) Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.8, September 1986. No ISBN number. Supuringu kamera (スプリングカメラ, special issue on spring cameras). (Template:KKS008) No.9: 35mm SLR (1) Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.9, March 1987. No ISBN number. 35mm ichigan-refu kamera (35mm一眼レフカメラ, special issue on 35mm SLR cameras). (Template:KKS009) No.10: Konishiroku Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.10, September 1987. No ISBN number. Konishiroku kamera no rekishi (小西六カメラの歴史, special issue on Konishiroku). (Template:KKS010) No.11: Unknown cameras Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.11, March 1988. No ISBN number. Shirarezaru kamera (知られざるカメラ, special issue on unknown cameras). (Template:KKS011) No.12: Minolta Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.12, October 1988. No ISBN number. Minoruta kamera no subete (ミノルタカメラのすべて, special issue on Minolta). (Template:KKS012) No.14: Ricoh Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.14, October 1989. No ISBN number. Rikō kamera no subete (リコーカメラのすべて, special issue on Ricoh). (Template:KKS014) No.18: Postwar cameras and 3×4cm cameras Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.18, October 1991. No ISBN number. Sengo chūhan kamera saihakken / Besuto-hansai 3×4cm-han no miryoku (戦後中判カメラ再発見 / ベスト半截3×4cm判の魅力, special issue on postwar cameras and on 3×4cm cameras). (Template:KKS018) No.19: Leica Book '92 Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.19, December 1991. No ISBN number. Leica Book '92 (ライカブック'92). (Template:KKS019) No.20: Olympus Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.20, 25 March 1992. No ISBN number. Orinpasu no subete (オリンパスのすべて, special issue on Olympus). (Template:KKS020) No.21: Studies on classic cameras Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.21, June 1992. No ISBN number. Kurashikku kamera daikenkyū (クラシックカメラ大研究, studies on classic cameras). (Template:KKS021) No.22: Aires Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.22, September 1992. No ISBN number. Airesu no subete (アイレスのすべて, special issue on Aires). (Template:KKS022) No.23: Lenses and Topcon 35mm leaf shutter SLR family Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.23, December 1992. No ISBN number. Mei-renzu wo sagase (名レンズを探せ！, Look for famous lenses!) and Topukon 35mm renzu-shattā ichigan-refu no keifu (トプコン３５mmレンズシャッター一眼レフの系譜, Topcon 35mm leaf shutter SLR family). (Template:KKS023) No.24: Leica book '93 Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.24, March 1993. No ISBN number. Leica Book '93: Barunakku-gata Raika zukan (バルナック型ライカ図鑑, album of screw-mount Leica cameras). (Template:KKS024) No.26: Yashica / Kyocera Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.26, September 1993. No ISBN number. Yashika Kyōsera Kontakkusu no subete (ヤシカ・京セラ・コンタックスのすべて, special issue on Yashica, Kyocera and Contax). (Template:KKS026) No.27: Stereo Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.27, December 1993. No ISBN number. Stereo World (ステレオワールド). (Template:KKS027) No.29: Modern classics and Contax lenses Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.29, June 1994. No ISBN number. Modan kurashikku (モダンクラシック, special issue on modern classics) and Kontakkusu renzu wo tanoshimu (コンタックスレンズを楽しむ, let's enjoy Contax lenses). (Template:KKS029) No.30: Pentax and Use of classic cameras Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.30, September 1994. No ISBN number. Pentakkusu no subete (ペンタックスのすべて, special issue on Pentax) and Kurashikku kamera no tsukaikata (クラシックカメラの使い方, use of classic cameras). (Template:KKS030) No.31: Canon handbook Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.31, December 1994. No ISBN number. Kyanon handobukku (キャノンハンドブック, special issue on Canon). (Template:KKS031) No.32: Leica Book '95 Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.32, March 1995. No ISBN number. Leica Book '95 (ライカブック'95). (Template:KKS032) No.35: Fifty years Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.35, November 1995. No ISBN number. Nihon no kamera 50-nen (日本のカメラ50年, special issue on 50 years of Japanese cameras). (Template:KKS035) :Short articles on each of a list of the best and a list of the "unique", as jointly compiled by a large number of camera historians, photographers, etc. No.36: Mamiya Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.36, December 1995. No ISBN number. Mamiya no subete (マミヤのすべて, special issue on Mamiya). (Template:KKS036) No.37: Leica Book '96 Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.37, March 1996. No ISBN number. Leica Book '96 (ライカブック'96). (Template:KKS037) No.38: Praktica mount Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.38, June 1996. ISBN 4-257-13003-2. Purakuchika maunto (プラクチカマウント, special issue on the Praktica mount). (Template:KKS038) No.39: Modern classic lenses Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.39, September 1996. ISBN 4-257-13007-5. Modan kurashikku renzu-hen (特集：モダンクラシックレンズ編, Modern classic lenses). (Template:KKS039) No.40: Kowa and Russian cameras Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.40, December 1996. ISBN 4-257-13007-5. Kōwa no subete (特集：R型ライカのすべて, All of Kowa) and Roshia kamera korekushon (ロシアカメラコレクション, Russian camera collection). (Template:KKS040) No.41: Leica R Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.41, March 1997. ISBN 4-257-13008-3. Tokushū: R-gata Raika no subete (特集：R型ライカのすべて, special issue on the Leica R). (Template:KKS041) :Around seventy pages are devoted to the Leicaflex and Leica R system. The rest is mostly about Leica rangefinder models, Leica thread mount and Leica M mount lenses. No.43: Viva Italia Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.43, September 1997. ISBN 4-257-13012-1. Tokushū: Viva! Itaria (特集：富士写真フィルムのカメラ, special issue on Italian cameras). (Template:KKS043) No.44: Fuji Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.44, December 1997. ISBN 4-257-13013-X. Tokushū: Fuji Shashin Firumu no kamera (特集：富士写真フィルムのカメラ, special issue on the cameras of Fuji Photo Film). (Template:KKS044) :Almost a hundred pages are devoted to Fujica and Fuji cameras. Of this, about seventy are taken up by a catalogue by Koyasu Yoshinobu of the still cameras. No.45: Leica-like cameras Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.45, March 1998. ISBN 4-257-13014-8. Sekai no Raika-gata kamera (世界のライカ型カメラ, Leica-like cameras of the world). (Template:KKS045) No.47: Classic camera guide Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.47, August 1998. ISBN 4-257-13020-2. Kurashikku kamera gaido (クラシックカメラガイド, Classic camera guide). (Template:KKS047) No.49: American 35mm lens-shutter cameras Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.49, December 1998. ISBN 4-257-13022-9. Amerika-sei 35mm renzu-shattā kamera (アメリカ製35mmレンズシャッターカメラ, issue about American 35mm lens-shutter cameras). (Template:KKS049) No.50: Leica Book '99 Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.50, March 1999. ISBN 4-257-13023-7. Leica Book '99 (ライカブック'99). (Template:KKS050) No.51: Classic camera special Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.51, June 1999. ISBN 4-257-13024-5. Kurashikku kamera supesharu (クラシックカメラスペシャル, issue about miscellaneous classic cameras). (Template:KKS051) No.53: Fifty camera stories Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.53, December 1999. ISBN 4-257-13026-1. Tokushū: 50-nin no korekutā ni kiku watakushi no ichi-dai (特集:50人のコレクターに聞く私の1題, 50 stories told by camera collectors). (Template:KKS053) No.55: SLR Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.55, June 2000. ISBN 4-257-13028-8. Tokushū: Kurashikku ichigan-refu (特集:クラシック一眼レフ, special issue on SLR cameras). (Template:KKS055) No.56: Modern classics: rollfilm Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.56, September 2000. ISBN 4-257-13029-6. Tokushū: Modan kurashikku rōrufirumu-hen (特集:モダンクラシック・ロールフィルム編, Modern classics, rollfilm edition). (Template:KKS056) No.58: Leica book '01 Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.58, March 2001. ISBN 4-257-13032-6. Tokushū: Raika bukku '01 Raika kenkyū (特集:ライカブック'01・ライカ研究, Leica book '01: Leica research). (Template:KKS058) No.61: 35mm SLR (2) Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.61, September 2001. ISBN 4-257-13039-3. Kine Ekizakuta kara hajimaru kurashikku 35mm ichigan-refu (キネエキザクタから始まるクラシック35mm一眼レフ, special issue on 35mm SLR, from the Kine Exakta onwards). (Template:KKS061) No.62: TLR cameras Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.62, December 2001. ISBN 4-257-13040-7. Tokushū: Tanoshiku tsukau nigan-refu (特集:楽しく使う二眼レフ, special issue on TLR cameras). (Template:KKS062) No.64: Miranda Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.64, June 2002. ISBN 4-257-13048-2. Miranda no keifu (ミランダの系譜, Miranda genealogy). (Template:KKS064) No.71: Leica Book '04 Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.71, March 2004. ISBN 4-257-13065-2. Leica Book '04 (ライカブック'04). (Template:KKS071) No.76: Spring cameras (2) Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no.76, June 2005. ISBN 4-257-13078-4. Kurashikku kamera katachi to kinō 'supuringu kamera hen' (クラシックカメラ形と機能「スプリングカメラ編」, special issue on spring cameras). (Template:KKS076) :Sixty-four pages of this issue are devoted to spring cameras: not only the more obvious older models but also such newer ones as the Ricoh FF-1. Dozens more pages cover a variety of other subjects, e.g. a heavily illustrated five-page explanation of how to dismantle an Auto Semi Minolta. Note Category: Japanese magazines